runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Song of Saradomin
The Song of Saradomin is the successor of the While Guthix Sleeps quest, and the preceder of the Zamorakian Fury (yet to come) quest. |items = * 5 cosmic runes * 60 water runes * 60 earth runes * Good armour and food is strongly recommended }} The Mysterious Temple Start the quest by speaking to Panthes, the retired wizard standing just outside of the Wizards' Guild in Yanille. He will tell you about an experiment he did long ago, for making a multidimensional portal to every place you want to go. Panthes' spellbook was, however, written in an old language, resulting in the casting of a different spell. Panthes entered the portal and appeared in a very old temple, with odd writings on the walls. He will ask you to help him explore the temple, accept and he will teleport you to a small house north of the Legend's Guild. Panthes will tell you to meet him in the temple, and goes down the stairs. NOTE: If you leave now, you will have to go back to Yanille, and talk to him, because the door can only be opened from the inside. Go down the stairs and enter the portal in his workplace, and you will be teleported to the temple! Talk to Panthes when you're in the temple, and he'll tell you he's made a discovery already: an altar dedicated to an unknown god. Unfortunately, the altar is broken, and you will have to fix it. Search the stones on the side of the altar to get a half of a tablet and a piece of the altar. Climb down the ladder to the south and you'll enter a dark tomb. Open the ancient coffin, and kill the level 50 undead priest. Pick up the other half of the tablet that he drops, and search the coffin to find another piece of the altar and a stone skull. Go up the ladder again and use the items with the altar. When you use all the pieces with the altar, you will get a message telling you that something seems to be missing. Talk to Panthes and he will tell you to pray at the altar. Do this, and a cutscene will follow: as you pray at the altar, the ground will start to shake and the temple will collapse, which drives Panthes to teleport away, and leave you behind. Suddenly, a hooded person will appear next to you and teleport you away. You will appear in another temple, and the hooded person will tell you that he is the one and only Saradomin! He'll tell you that he can not show himself to you because he is too weak, and that he has a problem involving an ancient song. Saradomin will sing an odd-sounding song, and you will be lifted in the air by a supernatural, invisible force, which will draw energy from you. All your combat levels, except hitpoints, will be drained to 0, and soon after Saradomin saves you, another hooded person will appear. He will have a wordfight with Saradomin, and he will call him "Phan-", before he's interrupted by "Saradomin". At the end of the argument, the hooded person will curse you, and you will collapse as if you were dead. The Ring of Phanlax You will wake up some time later, and "Saradomin" will tell you that he's very sorry, and will also tell you that the curse can only be undone by gathering the armour of Phanlax, the God of Death. He tells you to go. If you want to, and you should (if you don't have good armour, food and the 5 cosmic and 60 earth and water runes), "Saradomin" can teleport right outside Panthes' house, so you can bank. If you ask who the other man was, he will respond "someone unimportant". After this dialogue, he will teleport away and place the Horn of Returning at Panthes' house, even if he doesn't teleport you away. NOTE: Don't go and try to talk to Panthes, as he will be gone in both his house and at the Wizards' Guild. When you're ready, blow the Horn of Returning if you're not already in the temple, and go south to the Dragon Statue. Climb up the small stairs located at the sides of the statue, and pick up the Book of Dragnas, laying on the head of the Dragon Statue. Read it and your energy will return and you will learn that you will need to activate the power in the four pilars of Dragnas. Head north, where "Saradomin" last stood, and cast the dragonstone enchant on the pilar. NOTE: if you have forgotten the dragonstone enchant, you can blow the Horn of Leaving, located by the northern 'pilar.' Now head back to the centre of the temple, and you will see that one of the gems on the Dragon Statue has started to glow. Head south and attempt to pull the lever on the wall, but two level 100 Phanlax priests will crawl out of the ground. They both use magic and melee, but it is recommended to use protect from magic because their max melee hit is 5, while their magic attack can hit you upto 20! After killing the priests, pull the lever again and pass through the secured gate. Enchant the other pilar, and then head to the eastern path. It appears to be a dead end! Investigate the strange writings on the wall and you will discover a hidden vault behind the wall. Use your thieving skills to open the vault (normally you would try a couple of times before it opens, but a picklock will open the vault from the first time, this is optional however.), and solve Dragnas' puzzle. This puzzle is about the same as the one in Monkey Madness and as in some Treasure Trails, but much easier, because it's only three rows long both horizontally and vertically. After you solve the puzzle, the puzzle will be pulled into the wall, and the wall will lower into the ground, revealing a passageway. Go through the passageway and you will enter the Chamber of Life. DO NOT SEARCH THE CRADLE BECAUSE IT WILL HIT YOU 30 DAMAGE! Instead, right-click it and select "Investigate", and you will dismantle the trap. Now, you can search the cradle, and after doing so you will find a lever. Pull the lever and the cradle will sink into the ground, and another pilar will rise out of the ground. Enchant this one, and go back to the centre of the room. It seems that the passageway to the western path has collapsed, you need to find another way through! Search the collapsed wall, and then choose to push it. Be warned, because pulling it will result into a damage of 20 hitpoints. Crawl through the small tunnel and you will end up in the next room. Now enchant the last pilar and make your way to the centre of the room. With the 4 gems glowing, the Dragon Statue will sink into the ground, revealing a stairway! Climb down, and attempt to take Phanlax' Ring, but a finger will grow around the ring, followed by a whole body. Now prepare to fight a level 87, very easy Phanlax Avatar. He uses a melee attack, but is so weak that he only hits 4's and 5's, so protect from melee is not necessary. After defeating him, pick up Phanlax' Ring, and "Saradomin" will appear. The Robes of Phanlax You will give the ring to "Saradomin", but soon after, the other hooded person appears! He will tell you not to trust him, but then "Saradomin" teleports him away. During your conversation with "Saradomin", the hooded person will regularly reappear, but "Saradomin" will always teleport him away before he can say something. Meanwhile, "Saradomin" tells you to go to the Lair of Dragnas, who stole Phanlax' robes a long time ago. "Saradomin" will explain that Phanlax is one of the Elder Gods, the God of Death, who you do not want to meet. He also tells about Dragnas, the Elder God of Fire, and the first Dragonrider. Dragnas envied Phanlax because he had the perfect life, and he snook into his fortress in the middle of the night, and stole Phanlax' ring, staff and robes. He will teleport you to the surface, but this time on a small island in the middle of the Karamja Volcano. You can use the Horn of Crossing to go from the island to the other side of the volcano, or vice versa. If you want to, you can bank in Tzhaar for more food. On the island, blow the Horn of Sinking, and a cutscene will follow: a giant bubble will rise from the lava and takes you under again. You will appear in a Tzhaar-like cave, where Phanlax' robes are just suspiciously laying on the ground. And of course, when you try to take it, another Phanlax Avatar (level 137) will appear and fight you with much stronger melee attacks, so protect from melee is highly recommended, for he can hit up to 30 melee damage. After killing him, take the robes and "Saradomin" will appear and congratulate you, also taking the robes. The Staff of Phanlax He then says the final Phanlax set piece is in the possession of Dragnas' Avatar, who is a level 200 mage. With a clap of "Saradomin's" hands, you get teleported to Yanille, just outside the Wizards' Guild. You will hear a voice saying that you need to ask for Panthes in the Wizard's Guild. No single person in the wizard's guild appears to know where Panthes is, and as you are about to leave the wizard's guild, Zavistic Rarve tells you that Panthes' brother, Panthix the Druid, has arrived. Talk to him outside of the wizard's guild and he tells you that Panthes has been taken by a strange hooded person, who appeared to be skull-headed. He will not teleport you to where he last saw him, because "druids aren't fans of teleports". Instead, he tells you to make Zavistic Rarve say the words "Oxis Falancith Meremph". Talk to Zavistic Rarve and he will say the words, teleporting you to the collapsed temple from the beginning. Be sure to have your food, armour, and optional teleport! Pray at the mysterious altar and "Saradomin" will appear. He'll say he senses Dragnas' Avatar in the temple, and makes the rocks that block the way turn to dust, revealing Dragnas' Avatar, who was stuck under the rocks! He is wielding Phanlax' staff, and casts only fire surges. With protect from magic, the damage taken will be smaller, but the Avatar sometimes knocks you down and stuns you with the staff, but you'll only be stunned for 2 seconds and will take 5 damage. After defeating Dragnas' Avatar, pick up the staff, but before you can, the hooded person stuns you! He will say that you are making the wrong choice, and will take the staff. You will ask why, but before the hooded person can answer, "Saradomin" appears and casts a spell on the hooded person, hurting him for 100 hitpoints, only a small change in his healthbar. The hooded person reacts by casting a spell on "Saradomin", but he gets no damage. He then yells that he can not hurt him, because the spell is cast by his own staff, thus revealing "Saradomin" to be the Elder God Phanlax himself, who has used you for regaining his armour. He then sings the song again, from the beginning of the quest, and stuns you and the hooded person. Phanlax then steals the staff from the hooded person, and teleports away! The hooded person explains that Phanlax could have done wonders if he did not listen to Zaros, whom convinced Phanlax to help Zaros take over Gielinor. He also spied upon Panthes and Panthix, and it appears that they were Phanlax after all, in human forms. After you ask him why he knows all this, he responds by saying he is Dragnas, Elder God of Fire. He gives you a War Book, and teleports away to go hunt down Phanlax. Congratulations! Quest Complete! Rewards * War Book - Gives 20k xp in any combat skill. * * Music Tracks * The Temple of the Dead (The Phanlax Temple, the one from the beginning) * In the Fire (In the Lair of Dragnas) * Voice of the Elders (Ending cutscene) Trivia *On the day of the release, the rewards spoiler said "Our messenger was cursed when he came to us, and is too confused to talk. Check back tomorrow!"